Mew
/ |gen=Generation I |species=New Species Pokémon |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=8.8 lbs. |metweight=4.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |color=Pink}} Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Myuu) is a -type Mythical and Legendary Pokémon, and is the last Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex. Unlike any other Pokémon, it has the ability to learn every TM and HM. Its DNA was cloned to create Mewtwo. Biology Physiology Mew's appearance is that of a pink cat-like Pokémon with large feet with three toes, blue eyes, small pointed ears and a long, skinny tail. It is covered with a layer of fine pink hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has short arms with three fingers on each paw, and has small orange paw pads on the undersides of its feet. Special abilities Mew has the Ability Synchronize. This ability allows it to pass on any status problem, except Sleep and Frozen, to its opponent. This ability also raises the encounter rate of Pokémon with its same nature. Additionally, it is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of all existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon techniques. Also, as shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, it can change into any Pokémon using Transform. It changed into Meowth, Ho-Oh, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Aipom, Treecko, Taillow, Mime Jr., and Pichu. It's possession of every Pokémon's DNA also allows it the Devolve Pokémon, as show in the TCG though it's moves Devolution Beam and Devo Crush. Mew has also shown its ability to Levitate, create force fields, and change its form into any existing species of Pokémon. It is a very versatile and is arguably one of the most powerful Pokémon in every region. Game info Game locations |redblue=Mew Glitch |rbrarity=Unlimited |yellow=Mew Glitch |yrarity=Unlimited |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Faraway Island |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=My Pokémon Ranch |dprarity=One |platinum=My Pokémon Ranch |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mystery Gift, Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. |yellow=When viewed through a microscope, this Pokémon's short, fine, delicate hair can be seen. |gold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. |silver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. |crystal=Because it can learn any move, some people began research to see if it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. |ruby=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. |sapphire=Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. |emerald=A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. |firered=A Pokémon of South America that was thought to have been extinct. It is very intelligent and learns any move. |leafgreen=So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. |diamond=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. |pearl=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. |platinum=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. |heartgold=Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. |soulsilver=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques. |black=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. |white=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. |black 2=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. |white 2=Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. |x=Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. |y=Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokémon, so it can use all kinds of techniques.}} ''Super Smash Bros. Mew has been a featured Pokémon in every one of the ''Super Smash Brothers games. In original Super Smash Bros., a Mew will fly up without affecting the battlefield. In Super Smash Bros. Melee there is a 1 in 251 chance that a Poké Ball item contains Mew, and if this is the first time the player sees it, they will get an "achievement" after the battle. While it does not attack, the player receives 10,000 points after the battle is over. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it may even leave the player with a CD, a rare item that unlocks additional music in the game. Also, like in Melee, if it is the player's first time seeing Mew, they will get a "Notice" record from encountering him. This can be viewed later, along with the date and time the player received it. Sprites |rbspr = Spr_1b_151.png |yspr = Spr 1y 151.png |grnspr = Spr 1g 151.png |gldspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |gldsprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |slvspr = Spr 2s 151.png |slvsprs = Spr 2s 151 s.png |cryspr = Spr 2c 151.gif |crysprs = Spr 2c 151 s.gif |rbysapspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |rbysapsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |emeraldspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 151.gif |frlgsprs =Shiny mew emerald sprite.gif |dpspr =DPPtMew.png |dpsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |ptspr = DPPtMew.png |ptsprs = Spr 4d 151 s.png |hgssspr = Mew HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Mew HGSS.png |Iback = Spr b g1 151.png |IIback = Spr b g2 151.png |IIbacks = Spr b g2 151 s.png |IIIback = Spr b g3 151.png |IIIbacks = Spr b g3 151 s.png |IVback =Spr b g4 151.png |IVbacks = Spr b g4 151 s.png |bwspr = Mew BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Mew BW.gif |Vback = Mew BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Mew BW Back.gif |xyspr = Mew_XY.gif}} Appearances In the anime Mew has been featured in several Pokémon movies, having a large role in most of them. Mew first appeared in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back or Pokémon the First Movie, and fought with Mewtwo. Mew's second movie appearance was in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where Mew from the first movie takes Meowth and Ash's Pikachu to the Tree of Beginning. Mew has also made appearances in other movies. Mew has been shown several times though in the TV series anime. Mew is in the opening theme of the Pokémon anime series, and it was featured in the TV Movie special Mewtwo Returns, during a flashback sequence of Mewtwo's. In the episode A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!, it appears in one of Meowth's boss fantasies, along with Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, and Jirachi. It appears as a mirage Pokémon in the special The Mastermind of. In the manga The first legendary Pokémon that Red saw was Mew; he tried to capture it, but due to his lack of experience he was unable to catch it. In the Emerald arc, Emerald used soil from Mew's birthplace to calm down all the rental Pokémon as Mew is believed to have the DNA of all Pokémon. Trivia *Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered, which is the reason why it was made "the ancestor of all Pokémon." *Mew is said to hold the DNA of all Pokémon. This is supported by the fact that it is one of only two Pokémon able to learn Transform, the other being Ditto. This also supports the fact that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon. *Mew and Ditto have similar normal and shiny colours. *Despite Mew's DNA being used to create Mewtwo, Mew comes after Mewtwo in the Pokédex. *Despite being labelled "the ancestor of all Pokemon" it is unknown if Mew was actually the first Pokémon, it was the first that was trademarked but story wise Arceus is said to have been alone when it was born and Arceus created other Pokémon, it is therefore unknown if Mew was born first and created Arceus or Arceus created Mew to hold the DNA of all Pokémon that Arceus created from then on. *Although it can learn all moves, Mew can't learn powerful and rare moves such as Blast Burn, Judgment, and Freeze Shock, mainly because some moves are to be learned by a specific Pokémon, and Mew cannot learn them under a specific condition. *Only known Pokémon to have its DNA used in a cloning process, Mewtwo was created by cloning and gene splicing, Team Rocket (who were behind the experiments) were planning on creating a Mewthree however this plan failed when Mewtwo destroyed the lab. *In Japan, a pink Nintendo DS was released with Mew on it. *In Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow it is impossible to complete the PokéDex without doing the Mew Glitch. *Mew was the first Pokémon introduced who is not legitimately obtainable in the main series. Celebi soon followed, however Celebi became legitimately available in the Japanese version of Crystal via event only. *Mew wasn't originally going to be an actual Pokémon; it was originally just a prank set up by the developers, and behind the creators' backs, no less. However, due to all the publicity it got, it became official. Gallery 151Mew_OS_anime.png 151Mew_OS_anime_2.png 151Mew_OS_anime_3.png 151Mew_OS_anime_4.png 151Mew_OS_anime_5.png 151Mew_OS_anime_6.png 151Mew_OS_anime_7.png 151Mew_OS_anime_8.png 151Mew_OS_anime_9.png 151Mew_OS_anime_10.png 151Mew_AG_anime.png 151Mew_AG_anime_2.png 151Mew_AG_anime_3.png 151Mew_Dream.png 151Mew_PMD_Rescue_Team.png 151Mew_Pokemon_Stadium.png 151Mew_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 151Mew.png Mew Barrier.png es:Mew ca:Mew de:Mew fr:Mew it:Mew pt:Mew pl:Mew no:Mew Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles